Portia Brutus
by paddygirl101
Summary: What if Portia was 9 months pregnant with Brutus's child when Brutus decides to join the conspiracy? Will the pregnant Portia be able to convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**The Women in Julius Caesar**

* * *

Plot: What if Portia was 9 months pregnant with Brutus's child when he decides to join the conspiracy? How will the pregnant Portia convince him otherwise?

* * *

Characters/Pairings

Brutus/Portia  
Aurora- Portia and Brutus's daughter

Cassius  
Casca  
Ligarius  
Metallus  
Cinna  
Decius

Trinity (midwife)

Lucius (servant of Brutus)  
Dani (servant of Portia)

* * *

Setting: Rome in 45 BC.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Julius Caesar, for William Shakespeare would kill me for this fanfiction...**

* * *

**Act 1 Scene 1**

**_[Brutus's home. Night before the Idles of March]_**

Brutus_ stirs in bed. He looks at Portia, whose sound asleep next to him. He gently kisses Portia's forehead and quietly leaves the bed, heading for his library, which is next to the master bedroom._

**Brutus**: Why has the noble Cassius asked me to join the conspiracy? For he knows I have nothing against the noble Caesar. Cassius, my dear friend, how I would love to join, but gentle Portia is due any day and I cannot see her left alone in the world without me. _(Calls within)_ Lucius! Boy! _(back to himself) _Oh, the Gods have granted Portia to be with child! Why now! _(calls within)_ Lucius!

_(Enter Lucius)_

**Lucius:** Why do you call at such an hour? for its late and we all need our sleep...

**Brutus:** What time is it my boy?

**Lucius: **Why its the night before the Idles of March. Why do you ask sir?

**Brutus:** No no no my boy, what time of day is it?

**Lucius**: Aye my lord, its 10:45. Why ask?

**Brutus**: Go check on Portia, for I have been out of bed long enough for her to notice. _(hears knocking on the door)_ But first, go get the door. Then immediately report back._ (Exit Lucius) _I hope Portia is well asleep, for her week condition is very tiresome. Alas, who could be here at such an hour, its time for sleeping, not conversing. _(re-enter Lucius) _

**Lucius**: My lord, its Cassius and fellow men whose faces are covered in black cloth, shall I let them enter?

**Brutus:** Yes my boy, now let them in and check on my wife. _(Exit Lucius)_ I hope that she isn't awake. She needs her sleep. For its close to her due date and she needs all of the energy she can have. _(Enter Cassius, Cinna, Casca, and Metallus. They remove their hoods once in the room)_

**Cassius**: Brutus. Have you made your mind up? For Caesar is being crowned tomorrow and we have to know.

**Brutus**: i haven't decided but yet I don't want to miss my only child's birth also.

**Cassius**: How do you know that Portia is going to deliver tomorrow? Has some Gods told you in your sleep? _(Casca and Cinna chuckle)  
_

**Brutus**: No my dear friend Cassius, but I want to stay by her side.

**Casca**: You do realize that you're not allowed in the room when she delivers...

**Brutus**: But still, she is my wife.

**Cassius:** Off subject. Brutus come with me. _(Exit Brutus and Cassius)_

**Metallus**: Is he crazy or is it just me?

**Casca**: But he is a strong leader. Once we have him in our hands we will get through this conspiracy to kill Caesar.

**Decius**: But alas, his wife is close to delivery! He doesn't want to leave her!

**Casca**: And? When your wife had a child where were you Decius?

**Decius**: I was at the Senate...

**Casca**: You see my point. But once Brutus joins, he's all we need! Caesar trusts him and he believes that he is loyal to him! _(Enter Lucius) _You! Boy! Who are you and why are you hear?

**Lucius**: My master has sent me on an errand to check on his wife...

**Casca**: You're the servant of Brutus right boy?

**Lucius**: Yes sir, now can you please tell me where he is?

**Decius**: Last time we saw him, he was heading towards his office I believe. Whats important?

**Lucius**: His wife is not happy... _(Enter Portia)_

**Portia**: Why are all of you men in my home at eleven o'clock at night? For what? To talk to my husband? _(Exit Lucius)_ Whats so important that you have to talk to my husband this late at night? If its that important why don't you tell me?

**Casca**: I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot tell without permission of Cassius. _(Enter Brutus, out of breath)_

**Brutus**: Portia, my wife! What draws you here in the damp cold night of this day?

**Portia**: What calls these men into our house this late at night? Can't it wait until morning?

**Brutus**: I'm sorry Portia, but it cannot wait. Why don't you go to bed.

**Cassius**: Sorry to interrupt, but it can wait until the morning now.

**Portia**: How dare you say that it can wait since you already have my husband wide awake! Its completely appalling that you have to talk about something important this late at night!

**Brutus**: Portia... Dearest... I believe that you need to go to bed...

**Portia**: No! You need to go to bed Brutus!

**Brutus**: I'm so sorry Cassius, Cinna, Casca, Metallus, and Decius, but I need to talk to my wife soon... _(Exit Cassius, Cinna, Casca, Metallus, and Decius)_ My wife! Why did you wake up! Its a damp dark night and in your condition...

**Portia**: In my condition Brutus? I might be pregnant and a woman but I have a man's might!

**Brutus**: But why do you come forth to see me?

**Portia**: You stole from my bed again. Kissed me gently on the forehead and suddenly stole from my bed. For the past few days, something has been on your mind and when I try to confront you, you whisk your hand in a fast sudden movement and stamped your foot impatiently to send me away. By fear of a strike of your hand, I went away. Then when it happened tonight, I refused to listen. Lucius said not to go, but I needed to see you...

**Brutus**:_ (Worried)_ Do you need me to fetch the midwife?

**Portia**: No no. The child is fine. I'm worried about you Brutus. Who are those strange men who entered the house? What did they want from you? Please, Brutus. The stress and anxiety that has been in the air of this house hasn't been good for all of us. Its hard for a woman to hold a placement in the Senate. I grant that I am a woman, but a woman with a mans might! I ought to know of: and, upon my knees,  
I charge you, by my once commended beauty, by all your vows of love, and that great vow which did incorporate and make us one, That you unfold to me, yourself, your half, Why you are heavy, and what men to-night Have had resort to you; for here have been Some six or seven, who did hide their faces Even from darkness. Dwell I but in the suburbs of your good pleasure? If it be no more, then Portia is Brutus' harlot not his wife!

**Brutus**: Kneel not gentle Portia. For it is not good for your health, as long as the baby is still in there. _(Helps Portia up)_ Yes, my love. I love you more than anything, you are always first in my mind. The Gods have granted me the most honorable wife. _(Hears knocking within)  
_

**Portia**: Then who is at the door right now?

**Brutus**: I have no clue. Go to bed my gentle Portia, I'll spill whats on my mind once this is far over. _(Exit Portia)_

* * *

**Scene 2 [Brutus's balcony]**

**Portia**: Who is it that needs to seek my husband at this time of night? _(Stares into the orchard)_ Why I miss the days strolling around on horseback through the orchards with my Brutus! For those days where the best days that I have ever had! Now these days. The dark days loom over head as Brutus has more people needing to see him at times like these! Under the apple trees near the pond on the far side of the land was where our eyes met. I was young, picking apples with my dear friend Calpurnia. Both Caesar and Brutus waved at us as we giggled and gossiped like mear children who have found their first crush. Mark, the foolishness of teenage girls, making the first move. Aye, look at what life has become! My dear friend, Calpurnia, taken away with Caesar and barren like a dry orchard. Me, with child as Calpurnia stares and with her saddened eyes, wishes she could be me. I hope this child won't have anything to do with the evilness of life. _(Enters Brutus from inside the house)_

**Brutus**: Portia? My dear? Where are you?

**Portia**: Here Brutus! Out on the balcony! Why where are you? _(Enters Brutus)_

**Brutus**: Portia, my dear. Why are you out here? Tis cold and your shoulders are bare. Why are you not cold?

**Portia**: I haven't noticed how cold it was till now.

**Brutus**: Come with me, we'll go into the house.

**Portia**: No need for that. Fresh air is good for the souls my dear Brutus.

**Brutus**: Then let me give you my cloak. For I don't need it as much as you do. _(covers Portia in his cloak)_

**Portia**: Thank you my dear.

**Brutus**: Would you like me to get you a chair my Lady?

**Portia**: Sure, for I have questions and my legs are tired. _(Brutus fetches a chair and places it on the gorund, Portia sits on the chair)_

**Brutus**: Now, ask me your questions.

**Portia**: First of all, who where those men who wondered into our homes near the middle of the night? Whats happening that you mustn't tell me!

**Brutus**: They where men who wanted me to lead them in the assassination of Caesar. Cassius, Decius, Cinna, Casca, Trebonius, and Metallus Cimber. They believe that Caesar has gained too much power.

**Portia**: You want to go against your country? Brutus! This is something that is punishable by death!

**Brutus**: Ssshh. Portia. Keep your voice low. Somebody will hear us.

**Portia**: Brutus! This isn't something to be kept a secret!

**Brutus**: I know. But yet, here I am, confessing to you my wife.

**Portia**: My dear husband, we are in the middle, well actually starting to create a family! Do you dare see me as a single mother hiding from the world!

**Brutus**: I didn't think of it that way.

**Portia**: Since when so men think! _(Gets up angrily)_

**Brutus**: Gentle Portia, you're angry. Why don't we go for a walk in the orchard to cool your temper?

**Portia**: My temper! Brutus, I am carrying your child for 9 months. If you die, my fellow and loyal partner, then whom shall I comfort? What will bring me joy?

**Brutus**: The child, my love.

**Portia**: But the child is also part of you...

**Brutus**: _(Gets up, walks over to Portia, wraps his arms around her and looks at her in the eyes)_ My dear, what your saying is a possible outcome of what will happen. I promise you, nothing will happen.

**Portia**: What about Antony? Wouldn't he do something about this?

**Brutus**: Antony won't hurt a fly. He is a limb of Caesar. Without Caesar, Antony is harmless. So don't worry about it.

**Portia**: Alright, but you better be here when this child of ours is born.

**Brutus**: Don't worry my dear. I promise I'll be here.

**Portia**: _(Shivers)_ Why the night has gotten cooler in the damp morning.

**Brutus**: Then why don't we go to bed, we can finish our conversation in the morning.

**Portia**: Alright my dear. _(Exit Portia)_

**Brutus**: Why haven't I thought of all the reasons that my wife has thought of? She truely has a man's might.

**Portia**: _(calls from within)_ Brutus! Time for bed.

**Brutus**: Coming dear! _(Exit Brutus)_

* * *

_A/N So I am reading "Julius Caesar" in my English class and came up with this idea all of a sudden. Next chapter will be the last chapter hopfully. Sorry for my English and Shakespearean language mess up. I'm not very good at Shakespeare. Also, please read and review! Criticism is more than welcome! _


	2. Chapter 2

Shakespeare Fanfiction Portia

Act II Scene I

* * *

**Setting: Brutus's house, after Brutus left for the Senate.**

Portia is alone at the house. She's experiencing mild contractions, which she has to stop for and breath threw. She's searching frantically for somebody in the house, for it is almost time for delivery, well, not really.

Portia: Hello? Is anybody here? _(Looks inside Brutus's office, finding that nobody are in there.)_ Goodness, this child is on the verge of being born and nobody s around?_ (A sudden strong contraction forces Portia on the ground in pain)_ The pain is only the start of what life has become! Is anybody here? Please! _(Enter Lucius and Dani)_

Lucius: My lady, you called?

Portia: For heavens listened to my answer! Lucius! Where is my husband? For the time has come for this child to be brought into this world! _(The contraction has stopped.)_

Lucius: My lady, Brutus has gone to the Senate early this morning and told me to let you sleep in.

Portia: Run to the stables and take the fastest mount. Fetch Brutus and tell him that the child is to be born soon. Then go fetch the midwife for Brutus cannot deliver this child.

Lucius: Shall I give him my horse?

Portia: No. He has most likely taken his favorite mount to the Senate like he has always done. If the stable master has told you that he hasn't taken his mount, give him your horse. Now go before this child is born! _(Exit Lucius)_

Dani: Would you like anything?

Portia: Yes. Help me on my feet and to my room. This child shouldn't be born in a hallway.

Dani: Yes my Lady. _(Helps Portia up to the bedroom)_

* * *

Act II Scene II

**Setting: Senate house, an hour before Caesar is assassinated**

_(Enter Cassius, Casca, and Brutus. Followed by Caesar and Antony)_

Brutus: My dear Caesar. Are you looking forward to this special day?

Caesar: Why yes. I am. But yet I am not because they are all looking at me to take the crown and use it to my ability. Yet I don't know what my ability is yet.

Antony: Why Caesar! You know what your ability is! You're a great leader and military commander.

Caesar: Yes I am.

Brutus: Are you sure you want this more than anything?

Caesar: Well I want my own child. Well I've heard from a little bird that Portia is due any day now.

Brutus: Well, Portia is ready to pop any day now. She's getting so big that I wonder if the Gods planned for her to have twins!

Caesar:_ (Chuckles)_ Well, I know that you'll be a wonderful father my boy.

Brutus: Don't worry Caesar; you'll get your own child someday.

Caesar: Well, Antony did touch Calpurnia with that whip. So she is fertile and we've been trying. _(Enter Messenger.)_

Messenger: Where is Lord Brutus? I have an important message for to deliver.

Antony: _(To Caesar)_ Why don't we go get you ready sir. _(Antony and Caesar leave as well as Casca.)_

Brutus: I am Brutus. Speak to me son.

Messenger: You servant, Lucius, came galloping forth on one of your fastest horses. Running an important message from your wife.

Brutus: My wife? Why what's wrong?

Messenger: She went into labor earlier and couldn't find anybody.

Cassius: Run Brutus. Your wife needs you more than this.

Brutus: Are you sure? And Messenger, did Lucius go fetch the midwife?

Messenger: Yes he did fetch the midwife. For it is an hour away.

Cassius: Go! You're wife needs you right now.

Brutus: Go forth with the plan Cassius, for the world is in your hands right now. (Exit Brutus and Messenger)

Cassius: Now that Brutus is out of the way, the actual plan can get through with! We all shall kill Caesar and Antony!

* * *

Act II Scene III

**Brutus's home, near midday.**

_(Brutus enters the house worried and out of breathes.)_

Brutus: Portia? Where are you? _(Dani leaves the bedroom where Portia is and walks up to Brutus)_

Dani: Ssshh. For the mistress is sleeping. Her pain is far too intense and she suddenly fell asleep. She is still breathing.

Brutus: Is it all right if I see her?

Dani: She has been asking for you for a while now. _(Brutus leaves Dani and rushes to the bedroom, where Portia is asleep)._

Brutus: Oh my wonderful, gentle wife. Please stay with me. _(Portia opens her eyes, Brutus moves the hair out of her face)_

Portia: Hey there my husband. Why are you here?

Brutus: Oh my wife, I love you to the moon and back. Lucius came for me. Remember? _(Portia suddenly winces at a strong contraction)_ What is wrong? Why are you in pain my dear?

Portia: It's the labor. It's signaling my body that the child is on its way. _(Portia suddenly grabs Brutus's hand and starts squeezing.)_

Brutus: You're much stronger than what I thought my dear. _(There is knocking on the door. Its Trinity, the midwife followed by Dani)_

Trinity: How far apart are you're contractions?

Portia: They're very close and very painful.

Trinity: Brutus out. _(Exit Brutus, Trinity closes the doors to the bedroom)_

* * *

**In the Hallway**

Brutus: Oh how my wife is so close to delivery! How I can't wait to hold our child in my arms._ (Portia suddenly screams in pain in the room followed by Trinity counting, she stops after 10 seconds)_ Oh I can tell that she is very close! Oh! I never thought this day would be so special _(Portia screams again, Trinity counts again and stops after 10 seconds)_ Oh, I'm on my knees praying for my wife and child for a safe delivery _(Brutus kneels. Portia screams one last time and suddenly, Brutus hears a baby screech in the room)_ Alas! My child is in the world. _(After like 5 minutes, Trinity steps out holding a baby girl in her arms)_

Trinity: Congratulation Brutus, you have a baby girl. _(Brutus takes the baby and holds her in his arms.)_

Brutus: How is Portia?

Trinity: Portia is doing well. She is fast asleep in the bed. Once the child was out, she said, welcome to the world Aurora.

Brutus: Aurora. Aurora Brutus. Happy Birthday…

* * *

A/N So would you all like for me to continue? Please R&R


End file.
